Tsubaki
Tsubaki (つばき''Tsubaki) ''is a minor character in Dai - Shogun - Great Revolution. Appearance She has light brown hair with blue eyes. Her brown hair is up in a ponytail, along with a red flower accessory. Her fringes coming out on the sides of her hair, along with a red bandanna around her forehead. She has a choker around her neck, along with a short sleeve red open shirt revealing a fishnet bodysuit, a wrap-a-round yellow belt with blue strings, which helps to hold her katana in place and a provocative underwear. Tsubaki also wears stylish sandals with a band on her right thigh, a calf guard on her right leg and arm band guards. Personality She is quite timid towards Houkouin and nervous as Houkouin forced her to put on a sexual act for her. Therefore, she is very loyal towards Houkouin and following accord to Shigeyoshi's orders. However, she's quite determined for her objective, such as trying to take Kiriko down by putting on a sexual act, but came up short. Like all the members of the Shinsengumi, including Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi himself, she is chaotic, warmongering, dangerous, resourceful, remorseless, cruel, very sadistic, and incredibly cold and calculating as well as extremely unmerciful, amoral, and conniving. She is also very clever too. Plot She appeared in Episode 3 by speaking to her superior Houkouin in her hideout hut as the two were flirting with each other. As Houkouin got on top of her, Tsubaki told her that Shigeyoshi wants Keiichiro to be slayed by hand before Keiichiro reaches the true strength of Susanoo. When Houkouin uttered out how boring of how Shigeyoshi could bring up with such mess. Tsubaki then reminded Houkouin of how Shigeyoshi need the mission to be done so Houkouin asked her for assistance before engaging in another sexual act. The next night, Tsubaki disguised as Keiichiro while she came where Kiriko Hattori was to engage in a chat with her; speaking about the moon. Then, she inquire to meet her at Kido Bridge. When Kiriko agreed, Tsubaki ended up strolling off, ready to meet with Kiriko. A little while later as the two met each other, Tsubaki sheathed her katana from her forearm as she engaged into a quick weapon fight with Kiriko as Kiriko informed her that she knew she was an impostor from the start, making Tsubaki to come out of the disguised Keiichiro's clothing to reveal herself. Tsubaki then came behind her to tell her that she'll use her body to get closer to Keiichiro. Not knowing the tables will turn, Kiriko had gotten the upper hand as she used one of her Iga ninja sealing technique: Hanashibu to temporarily stop Tsubaki. Kiriko then started questioning Tsubaki, using her Iga sealing technique as Tsubaki began freaking out until eventually she told Kiriko everything, including about Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi. When Kiriko fled off after hearing a large boom, Tsubaki lie on the bridge, defeated. Later on in the night, she was shown again eyeing Kiriko walking off after learning Chiharu may be the one suited for Keiichiro. Relationships Allies Houkouin- She serves Houkouin as she addresses Houkouin as Onee-sama. Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi- She serves him as reminding Houkouin that she supposed to slay Keiichiro. Enemies Kiriko Hattori- She was stopped by Kiriko with one of Kiriko's secret techniques after tricking her to be Keiichiro Tokugawa. Abilities and Equipment Tsubaki carries a katana behind her backside. Gallery Screenshot_20181112-171952_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181112-173507_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181112-171823_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181112-172305_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181112-171844_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181112-172243_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181112-172028_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181112-171758_Crunchyroll.jpg Category:Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution Characters Category:Female Category:Ninjas